


Mix-Up

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death Fix, Deathly Hallows Fix, Drabble, F/M, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s very important to label your Christmas gifts correctly, especially when you have company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mix-Up

“Er, Hermione?” Harry’s voice was strangled.

Her jaw dropped when she saw him holding a lacy silk bra and knickers set. The very set, in fact, she’d been ogling last week.

“Why’d your husband …?” Harry’s face was turning an alarming shade of red.

Ginny giggled.

Ripping the paper from a similarly-sized package labeled “Do not open until we are alone. Severus,” she found a scarf with animated Snitches flying on it.

She snatched the lingerie and shoved the scarf into Harry’s hands just as Severus returned from the kitchen.

“Impatient, my dear?” he asked, eyebrow raised.

“You have no idea.”


End file.
